User talk:Sigmath Bits
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Grimoire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! DistustingWastelander (talk) 06:49, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Magic recharge time I think you miss the point. First of all, \overline{M} is the maximum of 100 and M . As T becomes larger and larger, M will eventually exceed 100 and \overline{M} will becomes M , not 100. It is unreasonable that "when L=1 and T\ge517 , \overline{M}=100 ." The number 517 is also questionable due to the presence of the floor function in the definition of M(T,L) . Secondly, it is M must be given to calculate the full recharge time, not \overline{M} . Hence the last sentence in the section is non-sense as well. 20:49, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :My mistake! I've been reading it \min(100, M) this whole time. I thought the point of it was to cap max magic at 100, but I guess not. In that case, yes, I agree with T \le 530 being correct. :On the second point, are you sure about this? In the equation just above that section it states the the calculation for the recharge time in terms of \overline{M} not M . This would make sense from the earlier formula. Of course, you can't know \overline{M} without first knowing M . Alternatively, we could phrase it that time taken is roughly 56 minutes if M \le 100 ? Sigmath Bits (talk) 00:33, April 23, 2019 (UTC) ::To calculate the full recharge time, we must substitute m_f=M and m_i=0 and the recharge formula will become 9\overline{M}9\sqrt{M}/5 . It is insufficient to give condition M\le100 . We must use an explicit value of M . As for the format issue, each time I edit the section containing the tag, the wiki editor will automatically put a new line before the tag. That is why I change all the inline tag into bold plain text as Princess Nightmoon suggested. 04:09, April 24, 2019 (UTC) :::Oh duh, yes, of course, you're right, my bad. I had a lapse and forgot that, since it's a full recharge, m_f would be substituted as M . :::And I have noticed that issue, myself. Although, that can be avoided simply by using the source editor. I was basing the formatting of equation variables in-line off other articles in the Cookie Clicker Wiki I have seen, such as the random list mechanism page. It's also much easier to read and looks nicer formatted this way, in my opinion (it's the type of formatting that would be used in a proper journal). Sigmath Bits (talk) 08:19, April 24, 2019 (UTC) About your Edits Please get all your changes into one edit, it's a hassle to scroll through them all when it could just take up one slot in the recent activity page -Reteego (you know, that one guy?) 22:07, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, sorry! Honestly a fair bit of the time I just keep making mistakes I don't notice until afterwards or I only notice other mistakes in the article afterwards. I'll try and do my best to minimise mistakes to avoid this. Sigmath Bits (talk) 00:42, April 23, 2019 (UTC)